Zurück ins Licht
by xxx-wow-xxx
Summary: Aus der Dunkelheit zurück ins Licht - der Tod verändert den Blickwinkel auf das Leben. Wie nutzt man eine zweite Chance? Welche neuen Wege eröffnen sich? Und wen möchte man auf diesen neuen Wegen an seiner Seite wissen? (Spirk slash/pre-slash)


Hallo,

mich hat es in den Fingern gejuckt, nachdem ich „Into Darkness" vor ein paar Tagen im Kino gesehen habe und dieser Oneshot ist dabei herausgekommen.

Vermutlich macht er nur Sinn, wenn man den Film gesehen hat, er nimmt einige Szenen des Films auf, so dass es wohl angebracht ist für die, die den Film noch nicht gesehen haben aber sich trotzdem an diesen OS hier heranwagen wollen, auf SPOILER hinzuweisen.

Im Grunde habe ich versucht, einige wesentliche Szenen des Films aus Spirk-Sicht aufzuarbeiten und mit einem Spirk-Twist abzuschließen – slash oder pre-slash, ganz wie ihr wollt.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein wenig Spaß daran!

LG eure xxx

* * *

**Zurück ins Licht**

„Kommen Sie schon, Spock. Das wird ganz sicher ein Spaß!"

Spocks Blick fixierte das Vehikel, das neben Jim stand, dann Jim selbst, der ihn, zwei Schutzhelme in der Hand haltend, anlächelte.

„Und erzählen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass Vulkanier keinen Spaß haben. Ich rede mit der anderen Hälfte von Ihnen – die, die menschlich ist."

Seit dem Moment, als Jim ihn darum gebeten hatte, die letzten beiden Tage ihres Landganges mit ihm gemeinsam zu verbringen, war ihm vollkommen bewusst gewesen, dass diese beiden Tage mit Jim für ihn mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sowohl Herausforderung als auch Wagnis werden würden und er sah sich in seinen Annahmen in diesem Moment bestätigt.

„Ich werte Ihr Schweigen als OK. Hier."

Es stellte für seine vulkanischen Reflexe keine Herausforderung dar, den Schutzhelm aufzufangen, den Jim ihm zuwarf.

„Ziehen Sie den Helm auf, Spock. Und dann sitzen Sie auf."

Er kannte Jim gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser ein ‚Nein' seinerseits nicht akzeptieren würde und es wäre unlogisch gewesen, seine Energie auf eine Diskussion mit Jim zu verwenden, deren Bedeutungsgehalt er als niedrig einstufte. Denn auch, wenn das Gefährt, das zu besteigen Jim sich in diesem Moment anschickte, nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aussah, war es doch per se nicht so gefährlich, dass er Jim von einer Benutzung hätte abraten müssen, da er die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines tödlichen Unfall auch unter Berücksichtigung des Kopfschutzes und trotz der Tatsache, dass James Kirk dieses Gefährt fahren würde, als vertretbar gering einstufte.

Darüber hinaus war er – das musste er sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen – auch neugierig darauf, aus welchem Grund Jim ihn darum gebeten hatte, die beiden letzten Tage vor Beginn ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission hier mit ihm in Iowa alleine zu verbringen. Er kannte Jim inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass der „Spaß", den er als Grund vorgeschoben hatte, eben genau dies war – vorgeschoben. Er war sich sicher, dass Jim ein anderer Beweggrund zu dieser Unternehmung veranlasst hatte, dem er im Laufe dieser beiden Tage hoffte auf den Grund zu gehen. Er vermutete weiterhin, dass dieser Beweggrund mit den Ereignissen rund um den Zwischenfall zusammen hingen, den er sich aus, wie er zugeben musste, emotionalen und damit unlogischen Gesichtspunkten noch immer scheute mit „Jims Tod" zu umschreiben. Denn seit diesem Ereignis hatten sie beide die näheren Umstände in diesen Augenblicken nicht mehr angesprochen und ihm war bewusst, dass unausgesprochene Worte zwischen ihnen standen, die ausgesprochen werden mussten. Er vermutete, dass dies der Sinn und Zweck dieser gemeinsamen Unternehmung sein würde. Und allein aus dieser Vermutung heraus wäre er bereit gewesen, noch ganz andere Risiken einzugehen, als auf ein Motorrad zu steigen, um diese Zeit mit Jim verbringen zu können.

Und so folgte er Jims Beispiel, setzte sich den Schutzhelm auf und befestigte diesen sorgfältig unter seinem Kinn. Mit einem prüfenden Blick zu Jim stellte er sicher, dass dieser seinen Schutzhelm ebenfalls ordnungsgemäß geschlossen hatte.

Jims blaue Augen blitzten ihn hinter dem Visier hervor an, bevor er Jims Stimme über das in den Schutzhelmen eingebaute Kommsystem hörte.

„Der Helm steht Ihnen gut Spock. Er macht sie fast verwegen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und nahm an, dass Jim dies durch das Visier hindurch würde erkennen können. Jims Lachen, das ihn durch das Kommsystem hindurch erreichte, bestätigte ihn in dieser Annahme. Dann schlug Jim ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter und deutete hinter sich auf den Sitz des Motorrades, bevor er auffordernd zu ihm aufsah.

„Worauf warten Sie noch? Aufsitzen."

Dies war eins der Dinge, die er in der Vergangenheit an Jim immer besonders irritierend gefunden hatte – dass dieser immer wieder in der Zeit, die sie sich nun kannten, sein vulkanisches Bedürfnis nach körperlichem Abstand zu anderen Individuen missachtet hatte. Es war häufig vorgekommen, dass Jim ihm auf die Schulter geschlagen hatte. Einige Male hatte er ihm sogar die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sie dort einige Sekunden verweilen lassen. Und mit ebensolcher Selbstverständlichkeit erwartete Jim nun offensichtlich, dass er sich hinter diesen auf ein Motorrad setzen würde – ein Vehikel, bei dem ihm Jims Körper während der Fahrt die einzige Möglichkeit bieten würde, sich durch Festhalten vor dem Herabstürzen zu schützen und auf diese Weise der direkte Körperkontakt über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg unumgänglich sein würde.

Trotzdem zögerte er nicht, sich hinter Jim auf die schmale Sitzfläche des Motorrades zu setzen und sich so zu positionieren, dass er sich an Jims Lederjacke, die dieser gegen seine Standarduniform getauscht hatte, festhalten konnte. Er musste dieses Phänomen nicht mehr hinterfragen, ebenso wenig die Tatsache, dass ihm Jims unmittelbare Nähe tatsächlich nicht unangenehm war. Er hatte in den letzten drei Wochen viele Stunden damit verbracht, intensiv über Jim zu meditieren und die Ergebnisse dieser Meditation ließen keinen Raum mehr für Verwunderung oder Irritation.

„Festhalten!"

Jims Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, kaum, dass er seinen Platz auf dem Gefährt eingenommen hatte und bereits im nächsten Moment hörte er das Aufheulen des Motors, als das Vehikel startete und sofort ohne weitere Warnung innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf eine nicht unbeträchtliche Geschwindigkeit beschleunigte, die ihn dazu zwang, seine Hände eine nach der anderen von Jims Lederjacke zu lösen und sie Jim stattdessen um die Hüften zu legen, um einen besseren Halt auf dem Motorrad zu finden.

Jims Jubelschrei, der ihn über das Kommsystem erreichte, dröhnte ihm in seinen empfindlichen Ohren.

„Verdammt, Spock, wie habe ich das Motorradfahren vermisst! Das ist fast so gut wie der Captain eines Raumschiffes zu sein. Fast so gut wie Sex."

Er beschloss, den letzten Kommentar Jims zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Fahrt als solche, neugierig darauf herauszufinden, ob er Jims Emotionen nachempfinden konnte. Und als hätte Jim seine Gedanken gelesen – was natürlich unmöglich und demnach unlogisch war – hörte er diesen sagen:

„Spüren Sie das, Spock? Die Geschwindigkeit und das Gefühl von Freiheit? Als könnte man all seinen Sorgen und Problemen davon fahren und alles für eine Weile vergessen. Das Gefühl der Kontrolle und des Nervenkitzels und das Adrenalin können auf Dauer richtig süchtig machen."

Er hörte tief in sich hinein, versuchte zu sehen, was Jim sah, versuchte zu fühlen, was Jim fühlte, versuchte seine vulkanischen Kalkulationen zu Geschwindigkeit und Zeit und Strecke beiseite zu schieben und dem Teil in ihm, der menschlich war und den Jim angesprochen hatte, Raum zu geben. Und meinte, zumindest die Grundidee dessen zu erfassen, was Jim ihm gerade versucht hatte mitzuteilen.

Dank des Schutzhelmes konnte er den Fahrtwind nicht in seinem Gesicht spüren, aber er riss an seinen Kleidern. Sie bewegten sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit und die an ihnen in derselben Geschwindigkeit vorbeiziehende Landschaft schuf die Illusion von Unendlichkeit. Er war natürlich bereits mit weitaus größeren Geschwindigkeiten gereist, dies aber bisher hauptsächlich an Bord eines Raumschiffes. Er hatte noch nie ein Motorrad als Fortbewegungsmittel in Erwägung gezogen und war demnach dieser unmittelbaren Erfahrung von Geschwindigkeit in dieser Form zuvor noch nie ausgesetzt gewesen. Es war tatsächlich – faszinierend.

Und auch dies war einer der Gründe, die Jim so irritierend und gleichzeitig einzigartig für ihn machte – dass Jim, viel mehr noch als Nyota, seine menschliche Seite beständig herausforderte, ihn zu Verhaltensweisen animierte, die ihm eigentlich fremd waren und letzten Endes dazu führten, dass er diese menschliche Seite und dadurch auch sich selbst besser kennen lernte. Jim rief durch seine Persönlichkeit, durch sein Verhalten regelmäßig Emotionen in ihm hervor, die er möglicherweise lieber unter seiner vulkanischen Logik unter Verschluss gehalten hätte. Aber Jim hatte von Anfang an einen Weg um seine Logik herum oder durch seine Logik hindurch gefunden. Er hatte Ärger empfunden gegenüber dem Kadetten, der seinen Test manipuliert hatte, Wut gegenüber dem Ersten Offizier, der den Tod seiner Mutter gegen ihn benutzt hatte, Respekt und Loyalität, aber auch Irritation gegenüber seinem Captain, dessen Kommandostil regelmäßig so anders war, als er dies für logisch erachtet hätte, Freundschaft gegenüber dem Mann, der eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben und Denken eingenommen hatte, Trauer und Verzweiflung, als dieser Mann plötzlich aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, Hass gegenüber demjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass er Jim verloren hatte, Hoffnung und Erleichterung, als Jim gerettet werden konnte.

Und doch war ihm in den letzten drei Wochen im Rahmen seiner Meditation bewusst geworden, dass all diese Emotionen, die Jim in ihm geweckt hatte, nur Teilaspekte des Gesamtbildes waren, das ihm bisher entgangen war.

Er zwang sich dazu, diese Gedanken zu unterdrücken, die ihm in diesem Moment von keinem Nutzen waren und sich stattdessen auf den Fahrtwind, das Gefühl von Geschwindigkeit, Jims Nähe und Jims Stimme zu konzentrieren, die immer wieder durch das Kommsystem auf seine Ohren traf, ihm Eindrücke mitteilte oder ihm Anweisungen gab, sich mit ihm in eine Kurve zu legen oder sich gut festzuhalten.

* * *

Es war faszinierend.

Immer, wenn er dachte, Jim gut genug zu kennen, um dessen Verhalten einschätzen und voraussagen zu können, wurde er von neuem überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Jim ihn zu einem Ort bringen würde, an dem sie sich, fernab der Sternenflotte, in Ruhe würden unterhalten können. Er hatte allerdings damit gerechnet, dass Jim ihn in eine Bar oder ein vergleichbares menschliches Etablissement bringen würde, um der Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen durch die Anwesenheit anderer Menschen Anspannung zu nehmen und mehr Leichtigkeit zu verleihen. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Jim ihn zu dem Haus seiner Großeltern bringen würde, das einsam und verlassen inmitten Iowas lag, umgeben von Feldern und Wäldern, die nächste menschliche Behausung einige Meilen entfernt. Jim hatte ihm, kaum dass sie das Haus am frühen Abend erreicht hatten, erklärt, dass er das Haus nach dem Tod seiner Großeltern geerbt und behalten hätte, da ihn viele angenehme Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit mit diesem Haus verbinden würden. Er hatte ihn durch das kleine Haus geführt. Dann hatten sie sich für die Nacht eingerichtet und ein bescheidenes Mahl repliziert und eingenommen, während Jim einige Anekdoten aus seiner Kindheit zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Nun saßen sie vor dem Haus auf der Veranda nebeneinander auf einer Holzbank, die Jims Großvater selbst gefertigt hatte. Auf einem ebenfalls selbst gezimmerten Tisch vor ihnen verbreitete eine antiquierte Gaslampe ein wenig Licht in der dunklen, beinahe mondlosen Nacht. Und obwohl sie inzwischen bereits über zwanzig Minuten ihre Position nicht mehr verändert hatten, hatte Jim noch immer mit keinem Wort den wahren Grund ihres Hierseins verlauten lassen.

Angesichts ihrer knappen zeitlichen Ressourcen hielt er es nicht für logisch, noch länger zu warten.

„Aus welchem Grund sind wir tatsächlich hier, Jim?"

Er hielt es für angemessen, Jim aufgrund des privaten Charakters ihres Beisammenseins beim Vornamen zu nennen. Und offensichtlich störte sich Jim nicht daran, zumindest konnte er keine Irritation erkennen, als dieser ihm schließlich das Gesicht zuwandte, das vom flackernden Licht der alten Gaslampe schemenhaft erhellt wurde. Und ebenso offensichtlich schien Jim beschlossen zu haben, dass nun tatsächlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, ihm den wahren Grund ihres Hierseins mitzuteilen.

„Ich wollte, dass Sie mit mir hierher kommen, weil ich Ihnen etwas sagen muss, Spock. Etwas, das Sie wissen müssen, bevor wir zu dieser Fünf-Jahres-Mission aufbrechen. Ich wollte dazu alleine mit Ihnen sein, weil es außer Ihnen niemanden etwas angeht, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe. Hier stört uns niemand und ich kann einfach loswerden, was mich seit einigen Tagen beschäftigt."

Jims Worte entsprachen seinen Vermutungen. Er beschloss zu versuchen, Jim die Situation ein wenig zu erleichtern, indem er verbal einen Schritt auf Jim zuging.

„Ich werde Ihnen zuhören, ganz gleich, was Sie mir mitzuteilen beabsichtigen. Als ihr … Freund."

Das Thema Freundschaft war eines der Themen, die Jim und er nicht mehr explizit angesprochen hatten, nachdem Jim aus dem Koma erwacht war und er vermutete, dass das gegenwärtig begonnene Gespräch zumindest auch in diese Richtung zielen würde. Doch zu seiner schwer unterdrückbaren Verwunderung senkte Jim den Kopf, wandte den Blick von ihm ab und starrte stattdessen in die Flamme der Gaslampe.

„Genau das ist Teil des Problems."

Seine Irritation wuchs, während er versuchte, Jims Worten einen logischen Sinn abzutrotzen. Die Interpretation, die ihm schließlich am wahrscheinlichsten erschien, ersetzte seine Irritation durch ein so schmerzhaftes Gefühl der Enttäuschung, dass er große Mühe hatte, diese Emotion wieder zu unterdrücken und aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten.

„Wenn Sie damit andeuten wollen, Captain, dass sich Ihre Ansichten in diesem Punkt geändert haben und die Implikation freundschaftlicher Gefühle nur der … ungewöhnlichen Situation geschuldet gewesen war…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Jims Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben und selbst in dem diffusen Licht, das sie umgab, konnte er sehen, dass Jim ihn mit Verwunderung im Blick fixierte.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Nun, da Sie meinten, die Frage der Freundschaft sei Teil des Problems, dachte ich …"

„Manchmal denken Sie definitiv zu viel, Spock."

Dann legte Jim ihm die Hand auf seine rechte Schulter.

„Sie sind und werden immer mein Freund sein. Das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das nach dem, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, umgekehrt auch noch der Fall sein wird."

Inzwischen war er vollends verwirrt, auch wenn bei Jims Worten ein warmes Gefühl die Enttäuschung vertrieben hatte.

„Bitte erklären Sie sich, Jim. Ich verstehe nicht, worauf Sie hinaus wollen."

Jim nahm entfernte seine Hand von seiner Schulter und legte diese stattdessen auf den Tisch.

„Sie haben recht. Ich verwirre Sie sicherlich."

„Positiv."

Jims Schultern strafften sich und er konnte dieselbe Entschlossenheit spüren, die er an Jim bereits in anderen Situationen wahrgenommen und schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Versprechen Sie mir nur, dass Sie mich ausreden lassen, ohne mich zu unterbrechen."

„Akzeptiert."

Jim nickte, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Dann begann er mit entschlossener, fester Stimme zu reden.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel nachgedacht. Und dabei sind mir einige Dinge klar geworden. Immerhin stirbt man nicht jeden Tag und wird dann aus der Dunkelheit zurück ins Leben und ins Licht geholt. Da kann man dann danach einige Dinge auch schon mal anders sehen."

Jim machte eine kurze Pause, wohl um sich seine nächsten Worte zu überlegen, sprach dann aber schnell weiter.

„Wissen Sie, Spock, mein ganzes Leben lang bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass ich irgendwann einmal alleine sterben werde. Sie kennen mich inzwischen gut genug und wissen, dass ich bisher nur wenige ernsthafte Beziehungen und Freundschaften in meinem Leben eingegangen bin. Bisher dachte ich einfach, dass das nichts für mich sei und ich hatte mich damit auch ganz gut abgefunden. Und das war ja auch nicht schwer, weil der Tod, auch, wenn wir ihm mehr als einmal nur knapp von der Schippe gesprungen sind, doch im Grunde immer ganz weit weg war. Aber dann war er doch plötzlich da und ich wusste, dass ich es diesmal nicht schaffen und der Tod sich dieses Mal nicht austricksen lassen würde. Und ich war in diesem Moment tatsächlich allein und alles, was ich mir vorher immer so schön zurecht gelegt hatte – dass ich niemanden bräuchte und dass sowieso am Ende jeder alleine stirbt – war völliger Blödsinn. Denn ich hatte Angst – schreckliche Angst – und ich wollte, dass jemand da war, der mir diese Angst nimmt. Ich wollte nicht allein sein, nicht in diesem Moment, nicht allein mit der Dunkelheit. Und dann waren plötzlich Sie da, haben mit mir gesprochen und ihre Hand nach mir ausgestreckt. Und auch, wenn wir durch diese Glasscheibe getrennt waren – Sie waren da. Sie haben mir gezeigt, dass ich doch nicht alleine bin und vor allem, dass es Ihnen nicht egal ist, ob ich sterbe oder lebe. Ich habe Ihre Tränen gesehen, Spock. Und ich habe gewusst, dass da doch in diesen letzten Momenten meines Lebens jemand bei mir war, dem ich etwas bedeute. Jemand, der mir etwas bedeutet. Und dadurch haben Sie es mir tatsächlich leichter gemacht. Sie waren in diesem Moment für mich da und haben mir die Angst genommen."

Er konnte spüren, dass Jims Worte diesen emotional mehr mitnahmen, als dieser zugeben wollte und er konnte dies durchaus nachvollziehen – über den eigenen Tod zu sprechen, musste für jeden Menschen, wahrscheinlich für jedes Individuum eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung sein. Und so wunderte er sich auch nicht, als es Jim nicht mehr auf der Bank hielt und er stattdessen aufstand und begann, auf der Veranda auf und ab zu laufen, während er weiter sprach.

„In den letzten Tagen habe ich diese letzten Momente immer und immer wieder in meinen Gedanken durchgespielt. Und dabei sind mir einige Dinge klar geworden. Sie wissen, dass Pille und ich uns sehr nahe stehen. Das mit Scotty war im Grunde Liebe auf den ersten Blick und mit Hikaru verbindet mich nach unseren Erlebnissen auf der Bohrplattform eine besondere Freundschaft. Aber wenn ich mir hätte aussuchen dürfen, wen ich in diesen letzten Minuten bei mir hätte haben wollen – dann wären Sie das gewesen, Spock. Irgendwie haben Sie es geschafft, wirklich wichtig für mich zu werden, wichtiger als alle anderen. Ihre Meinung ist wahrscheinlich die einzige, die wirklich für mich zählt. Und ich brauche Ihre Anerkennung, Ihr Respekt und Ihre Freundschaft, auch wenn ich sonst keinen Cent dafür gebe, was andere von mir halten."

Jims Worte rührten sein Innerstes an, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, sondern hörte Jim, der inzwischen mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen geblieben war, weiter aufmerksam zu.

„Ich bin am Leben, obwohl ich eigentlich tot sein sollte. Und in den letzten Tagen sind mir zwei Dinge klar geworden. Das eine ist, dass ich, wenn ich das nächste Mal sterbe, mich nicht nochmal so einsam fühlen will. Ich will, dass dann jemand da ist, dem ich wirklich etwas bedeute und der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet. Und dieses Gefühl finde ich nicht, indem ich von unverbindlichem Abenteuer zu unverbindlichem Abenteuer hüpfe. Alles, was ich bisher für wichtig gehalten habe, bedeutet gar nichts. Es ist nicht echt. Und nichts, das bleibt. Nichts, das mir in den wirklich entscheidenden Situationen im Leben und im Sterben helfen würde. Ich bin die Unverbindlichkeit leid."

Und dann drehte Jim sich zum ihm um. Er konnte Jims Gesicht unter den gegebenen Lichtverhältnissen nicht gut erkennen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Jim ihn direkt ansah.

„Und das zweite, das mir klar geworden ist, ist, dass es tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über eine Person in meinem Leben gegeben hat, die mir wichtig genug ist und der ich genug vertraue, um mich auf sie einlassen zu können. Und das sind Sie, Spock. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Sie darum gebeten habe, mit mir hierher zu kommen. Um Ihnen das zu sagen."

Bis auf das Zirpen der Grillen und dem gelegentlichen Schrei einer Eule war es sehr still, nachdem Jim geendet hatte und in diesem Moment der Stille wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Jims letzte Worte hatten ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen und er musste zugeben, dass er sie in keinster Weise kommen gesehen hatte, und das, obwohl er inzwischen gelernt hatte, bei Jim auch mit dem Unerwarteten zu rechnen, da er regelmäßig Schwierigkeiten hatten, die Gedankengänge und Taten seines Captains vorherzusehen.

Jim wurde das Warten offensichtlich zu lang.

„Könnten Sie dazu etwas sagen, Spock? Irgendetwas?"

Durch Jims Aufforderung fand er seine Stimme wieder und er antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, wie es seine Art war.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Sie richtig verstehe, Jim."

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich mich selbst richtig verstehe, Spock."

Dann stützte Jim sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte seiner Sitzposition gegenüber auf, beugte sich zu ihm vor und im Schein der Gasflamme, die sein Gesicht nun erleuchtete, konnte er Jims Entschlossenheit erkennen.

„Aber ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, ob es wohl einen intimeren Moment als den eigenen Tod geben kann und was es wohl bedeutet, wenn es eine Person gibt, die man in diesem Moment unbedingt an seiner Seite haben will. Und ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, ob Sie meine Hand und meine Finger auch berührt hätten, wenn keine Glasscheibe zwischen uns gewesen wäre. Und dann denke ich wieder, dass der Grund, warum ich Sie in diesem Vulkan nicht habe zurück lassen können, vielleicht sogar noch tiefer geht. Dass es nicht nur daran gelegen hat, dass Sie mein Freund sind, sondern dass ich den Gedanken, Sie zu verlieren, aus einem ganz anderen Grund nicht ertragen konnte. Dass mich ihre Vorwürfe und ihre Logik in diesem Moment deshalb verletzt haben, weil ich gerne gewusst hätte, ob ich Ihnen ähnlich wichtig bin, wie Sie mir und ob Sie dasselbe für mich getan hätten. Dass ich Sie nicht nur vermisst hätte, weil Sie mein Freund sind, sondern weil ich viel mehr für Sie empfinde als das. Ob es vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund gibt, warum ich Sie ständig berühren muss, obwohl ich weiß, dass Vulkanier in dieser Beziehung empfindlich sind. Und inzwischen habe ich die Antwort auf die ganzen Fragen gefunden."

Jim beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor, den Blick unverwandt auf ihn fixiert.

„Ich glaube, dass ich mich in Sie verlieben könnte. Wenn es nicht schon passiert ist."

Bevor er noch ganz hätte verarbeiten können, was Jim ihm gerade gesagt hatte, zog dieser sich zurück, entließ ihn aus seinem Blick und nahm stattdessen seine Wanderung über die Veranda wieder auf, während er weiter sprach ohne ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, auf diese Enthüllung zu reagieren.

„Und irgendwie ist es doch sogar ‚logisch', oder? Von Anfang an war da etwas zwischen uns, das einzigartig war. Egal, ob wir uns gehasst oder gemocht haben, ob wir zusammen gearbeitet oder diskutiert haben – wir waren uns nie egal, oder? In einem Raum voller Menschen sehe ich immer nur Sie. Sie sind einer der wenigen, der mir unverfälscht seine Meinung sagt, Sie sind mein Gewissen, meine rechte Hand, ich kann mich immer und jederzeit auf Sie verlassen. Sie sind auf gleiche Weise brillant wie nervtötend und mehr als einmal hätte ich Sie am liebsten zum Teufel gewünscht. Aber langweilig wird es mit Ihnen nie, weil Sie mich nicht nur herausfordernd, sondern auf Ihre Art zu einem besseren Menschen und besseren Captain machen. Und ich kann das alles nicht mehr ignorieren. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen reden wollte, bevor wir gemeinsam auf diese Mission gehen. Weil ich es nicht fair gefunden hätte, Sie fünf Jahre mit mir auf ein Raumschiff einzusperren, wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich es eben nicht schaffen werde, meine Gedanken und Gefühle die ganze Zeit über zu ignorieren. Eben weil ich weiß, dass Sie mit Uhura zusammen sind und mir auch nicht entgangen ist, dass Sie Uhura – wie Sie es so schön ausgedrückt haben – zugewandt sind und ich weiß, dass Sie eine Beziehung mit mir nicht in Betracht ziehen, wollte ich Ihnen – und möglicherweise auch Uhura – die Möglichkeit lassen, vor Abflug der Enterprise Ihren Dienst an Bord zu quittieren, wenn Ihnen meine Gefühle unangenehm sind."

Er wusste, dass weder seine Gesichtszüge noch seine Körperhaltung nach außen hin verrieten, welch Aufruhr nach Jims Worten in seinem Inneren herrschte. Ein Sturm an Emotionen, den er in seiner Intensität vergleichbar bisher erst zweimal erlebt hatte – beim Tod seiner Mutter und beim Tod Jims – doch in diesem Fall überwogen nicht Trauer, Wut, Hass und Furcht, sondern Ungläubigkeit, Staunen und Freude. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass Jim so fühlte und er hätte seine eigenen Emotionen unter Verschluss gehalten und niemals davon gesprochen, so wie er es im Rahmen seiner vulkanischen Erziehung gelernt hatte. Aber nun, da Jim diesen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen war, ihm seine innersten Empfindungen offenbart hatte, war dies keine Option mehr. Er wusste, dass er auf diese Enthüllungen Jims etwas erwidern musste, doch er stellte fest, dass es ihm schwer fiel, Worte zu finden, die in angemessener und nachvollziehbarer Art und Weise seinen Emotionen Ausdruck verliehen hätte. Es gab nur einen logischen Weg, um Jim seine eigenen Gedanken und Emotionen so mitzuteilen, dass sie für diesen nachvollziehbar wurden.

Er erhob sich von seinem Platz auf der Holzbank, ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich dem noch immer hin und her laufenden Jim in den Weg, bis dieser vor ihm stehen blieb, den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Dann hob er seine rechte Hand und führte Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger an Jims Gesicht. Bevor er Jims Psi-Punkte allerdings berührt hätte, hielt er inne.

„Darf ich, Jim?"

Jim zögerte keinen Augenblick und nickte. Mehr Bestätigung brauchte er nicht. Er berührte Jims Psi-Punkte und stellte die Verbindung zwischen ihren Geistern her.

_Er glitt leicht und ohne Widerstand in Jims Geist hinein, der seine Präsenz willkommen hieß. Er spürte Jims Nervosität aber auch dessen Vertrauen. Er selbst versuchte, seine eigenen Emotionen unter Verschluss zu halten, um Jim nicht zu überfordern und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, das er Jim zu zeigen beabsichtigte. _

„_Spock?"_

„_Möglicherweise wird das, was ich Ihnen nun zeigen werde, unangenehm für Sie sein, Jim. Aber es ist notwendig, dass ich es Ihnen zeige, damit Sie verstehen."_

_Er fühlte Jims nur kurzes Zögern, dann dessen Zustimmung und holte die ersten Bilder hervor. _

_Mr. Scotts Komm-Nachricht, die in ihm böse Vorahnungen geweckt und ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, den ganzen Weg zum Maschinenraum zu rennen, das Entsetzen, als er Jim hinter der Glasscheibe der Zugangstür liegen sah und wusste, dass es keine Rettung für ihn geben würde, ihre Hände, die sich durch die Glasscheibe getrennt berührten, die Worte die sie gewechselt hatten und letztlich – seine Tränen. _

„_Ich habe noch nie zuvor geweint, Jim. Meine vulkanische Erziehung verbietet mir Gefühlsausbrüche dieser Art. Aber in diesem Moment, als ich wusste, dass Sie sterben würden, konnte ich meine Emotionen nicht kontrollieren. Ich wusste, was Sie fühlten, da mir Admiral Pikes Emotionen im Moment seines Todes, den ich über die Gedankenverschmelzung miterlebt hatte, noch immer präsent waren. Ich hätte Ihnen Ihre Angst gerne genommen, aber meine eigenen Emotionen ließen mich versagen."_

„_Sie haben nicht versagt, Spock. Es waren Ihre Emotionen, die mich in diesem Moment erreicht haben und die es einfacher für mich gemacht haben."_

„_Trotzdem waren meine Emotionen von ausgesprochen eigensüchtiger Natur."_

_Er ließ Jim spüren, was er in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte._

„_Sie wollten mich nicht verlieren, weil ich Ihnen mehr bedeute, als Sie die ganze Zeit über hatten wahrhaben wollen."_

_Er konnte Jims Verwunderung spüren, hörte sie aus Jims Stimme heraus und übermittelte Jim seine Bestätigung. _

„_Ich wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass dies die letzten Momente waren, in denen ich mit Ihnen würde sprechen, die letzten Momente, die wir miteinander würden teilen können. All dies, was Sie mir die ganze Zeit über durch Worte oder Gesten mitzuteilen versucht hatten, wurde mir erst in diesem Moment wirklich bewusst. Erst in diesem Moment habe ich erkannt, wie sehr ich Ihre Freundschaft schätzen gelernt hatte, wie viel sie mir bedeutete. Welch große Rolle Sie in meinem Leben eingenommen hatten – als Mensch, Captain und Freund. Und der Gedanke, dass ich keine Gelegenheit mehr erhalten würde, Ihnen der Freund zu sein, den Sie verdienten, überwältigte mich."_

_Er holte weitere Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung hervor, ließ Jim teilhaben an seiner Trauer, aber auch an seiner Wut und seinem Hass auf Khan in dem Moment, als er Jim verloren hatte, sein unbedingtes Bedürfnis und seinen unbedingten Willen, Khan zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen, koste es, was es wolle. Er übermittelte Jim das Gefühl der Hoffnung, das er verspürt hatte, als Nyota ihm zurief, dass Jim vielleicht noch gerettet werden könnte und an die Kräfte, die diese Hoffnung noch einmal in ihm mobilisiert hatte. Er ließ Jim teilhaben an der Erleichterung und der stillen Freude, als Dr. McCoy ihm mitteilte, dass Jim es schaffen würde. _

„_Es hat danach noch einige Tage gedauert meine Emotionen im Rahmen meiner Meditation soweit aufzuarbeiten, um mein Verhalten in diesen wenigen Minuten genauer analysieren zu können. Die Beantwortung der sich mir hierbei aufdrängenden Fragen hat hierbei mehrere Tage in Anspruch genommen."_

_Er spürte Jims Neugier._

„_Welche Fragen?"_

„_Die Frage, warum Ihr Tod eine Reaktion in mir hervor gerufen hat, wie es nicht einmal der Tod meiner Mutter oder die Vernichtung meines Volkes vermocht hatten. Die Frage, ob Nyotas Tod eine ähnliche Reaktion hervorgerufen hätte. Die Frage, womit die Wut und der Hass gegenüber Khan zu erklären waren, die sogar meine Wut und meinen Hass auf Nero überstiegen."_

„_Und haben Sie die Antwort auf diese Fragen gefunden?"_

„_Ja, Jim."_

_Er sammelte noch einmal seine Gedanken und Gefühle, bevor er fortfuhr. _

„_Als ich Nyota gegenüber meine Zugewandtheit erklärte, war dies die Wahrheit. Aber erst durch meine Meditationen der letzten Tage habe ich erkannt, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Zugewandtheit und dem gibt, was die Menschen gemeinhin mit Liebe umschreiben. Ich war besorgt um Nyota, als sie den Klingonen auf Kronos allein gegenüber trat und mir war durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich in diesem Moment in eine lebensgefährliche Situation begeben hatte. Aber es war nicht dieselbe Sorge oder dieselbe Angst, die ich verspürte, als ich Sie hinter dieser Glasscheibe sah. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich mich Nyota zugewandt fühle, dass dies aber nicht dieselben Gefühle sind, die ich verspüre, wenn ich an Sie denke."_

_Er konnte Jims ungläubiges Staunen und seine vorsichtige Hoffnung spüren, war aber noch nicht am Ende mit dem, was er Jim mitzuteilen wünschte. So fuhr er fort:_

„_Die Beantwortung der übrigen Fragen war vor diesem Hintergrund schließlich logisch und damit einfach. Ich hätte Khan bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug verfolgt. Ich hätte alles dafür getan, um Sie retten zu können. Weil unbemerkt von mir meine Gefühle für Sie eine bisher nie gekannte Qualität angenommen hatten, die selbst über das hinaus ging, was ich für Nyota empfinde. Und um die Frage zu beantworten, die Sie zuvor selbst gestellt haben - ich hätte Ihre Hände berührt, wenn die Glasscheibe dies nicht verhindert hätte. Möglicherweise hätte ich Sie umarmt, um Ihnen körperlich nah zu sein. Weil meine menschliche Seite bereits wusste, was mein logischer Verstand noch nicht erfasst hatte." _

„_Spock – wollen Sie damit sagen …"_

„_Ich möchte damit sagen, dass ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen bin, dass meine Gefühle für Sie den Ihren für mich entsprechen."_

_Er spürte Jims Hand am Handgelenk der Hand, die noch immer die Verbindung ihrer Geister hielt. _

Ein kräftiger Ruck löste seine Hand von Jims Psi-Punkten, unterbrach so die Verbindung, und sie waren zurück auf der Veranda und die Gaslampe verbreitete noch immer ihr unstetes Licht, das jedoch gerade ausreichte, um Jims Gesicht und dessen Erstaunen erkennen zu können.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Spock?"

Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Du solltest mich inzwischen ausreichend genau kennen um zu wissen, dass ich nichts zu sagen pflege, was ich nicht auch so meine."

„Und … Uhura?"

„Nyota ist eine bemerkenswerte Frau mit großem Einfühlungsvermögen. Es ist mir beinahe unmöglich meine Gedanken und gelegentlich auch Emotionen vor ihr zu verbergen. Sie hat meine Nachdenklichkeit bemerkt und mich zur Rede gestellt."

„Und du hast ihr die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Vulkanier lügen nicht, Jim. Davon abgesehen hat Nyota die Wahrheit verdient."

„Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"

„Sie war ... betrübt. Und wütend. Ich vermute, es wird einiger Zeit bedürfen, bis sie ihre enttäuschten Gefühle überwunden hat."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und sahen sich an. Doch dann trat Jim noch näher, den Blick voller Entschlossenheit.

„Ich werde dich jetzt küssen, Spock. Da ist deine letzte Chance, dir das ganze anders zu überlegen. Danach lasse ich dir dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr."

Er ließ sich Jims Worte durch den Kopf gehen, hörte tief in sich hinein. Und fand nur dieselbe Entschlossenheit, die er an Jim wahrgenommen hatte, nun, da er wusste, dass Jim seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Und dann fielen seine Gedankengebilde wie Kartenhäuser in sich zusammen, als er Jims Lippen warm und fest auf seinen spürte und seine Logik, sein Kalkül und seine Stoik verdrängt wurden von Emotionen, wie nur Jim sie in ihm wecken konnte. Und ebenso stark wie er einst Wut gefühlt hatte, ebenso stark wie er erst vor wenigen Tagen Trauer gefühlt hatte, ebenso stark fühlte er sich nun zu Jim hingezogen und er wusste, dass seine Emotionen ihn nicht getrogen hatten. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er geglaubt, Jim verloren zu haben. Vor wenigen Tagen war das Universum ein dunkler Ort gewesen. Jim nun küssen zu können, brachte das Licht zurück, kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor. Und für diesen Moment ließ er diesen Gedanken stehen, widerlegte ihn nicht mit Wahrscheinlichkeiten, die belegten, dass es so etwas wie Wunder nicht gab, sondern erlaubte es sich, in diesem Moment glücklich zu sein.

Sie hatten sich bereits wieder voneinander gelöst, als ihm noch ein Gedanke kam, der ihn seit Jims Geständnis unterschwellig beschäftigt hatte, den er aber angesichts wichtigerer Themen und Fragestellungen hintenan gestellt hatte.

„Da du deiner eigenen Aussage nach nicht davon ausgegangen bist, dass ich deine Gefühle erwidere, frage ich mich, aus welchem Grund du mich dann hierher gebracht hast. Ist es nicht unlogisch, angesichts der möglichen und zu erwartenden Verlegenheit einen Ort für dieses Gespräch aufzusuchen, der nicht nur einsam liegt, sondern auch eine mehrstündige Rückfahrt auf einem Vehikel erfordert, das direkten Körperkontakt unvermeidlich macht?"

Er sah Jim lächeln.

„Vordergründig hast du sicher recht. Aber ich hatte vorgesorgt, denn für den Fall, dass du mich abgewiesen hättest, hätte ich Scotty bereit gehabt, dich hier heraus zu beamen. In erster Linie wollte ich einfach nur in Ruhe mit dir reden. Außerdem war ich egoistisch genug, um mir wenigstens die paar Stunden Nähe auf dem Motorrad auf der Fahrt hierher gönnen zu wollen."

Dann zuckte Jim mit den Schultern während das Lächeln einen leicht verlegenen Charakter annahm.

„Und du kennst mich. Selbst in scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen gebe ich die Hoffnung nicht auf. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du meine Gefühle doch erwiderst, dachte ich, dass wir die Einsamkeit hier auch nutzen können."

Hierauf wusste er nichts zu antworten, aber eine Antwort war auch nicht notwendig, denn Jim nutzte den Moment, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Und er beschloss, jegliche Grübeleien für die kommenden Stunden aufzugeben und stattdessen nur auf sein Gefühl zu vertrauen. Denn an diesem Tag waren sie beide am Leben und zusammen. Sie hatten die Dunkelheit besiegt. Und heute war der erste Tag einer hoffentlich langen, hellen Zeit, die sie Gelegenheit haben würden herauszufinden, was genau sie miteinander verband und ob diese Verbindung tragfähig sein würde. Und auch vor diesem Hintergrund würden die nächsten fünf Jahre sicherlich … faszinierend werden.


End file.
